


Un Don Nadie

by Eriredia



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Intento de fluff, M/M, Perdón, Romance, en español, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriredia/pseuds/Eriredia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las palabras dichas por el rey trasgo ya no le importaron. Sintió un calor nuevo en el corazón, relajó los músculos y cerró los ojos, dejando que la calidez de su mediano lo invadiera y le convidara la seguridad de que aunque para algunos no era nada más que un herrero o un rey sin trono, para Bilbo lo era todo. Su líder. Su rey. Su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Don Nadie

Disclaimer: El Hobbit ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son entera propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien y de los correspondientes distribuidores cinematográficos.

Un Don Nadie

Habiendo salido prácticamente ilesos de todo aquel lío, Thorin imaginó que se sentiría más tranquilo sabiendo que toda su compañía, hobbit incluido, estaban a salvo. Sin embargo, algo lo molestaba y no podía dormir, se daba vueltas intentando llegar a alguna posición "cómoda" sobre la Carroca.

"…Rey Bajo la montaña pero, ¡Bah! Tú no tienes una montaña…"

Qué observador, había pensado. La sangre le hervía al recordar la mirada del trasgo, llena de regocijo, burlándose de él.

"…eso te convierte en un Don Nadie."

Dos palabras, dos sencillas palabras lo tenían al borde de la histeria. Se dio vuelta cargando el peso de su cuerpo en el costado izquierdo de espaldas a Bilbo, que hacía guardia mientras fumaba su pipa.

Don NADIE.

Y encima el orco pálido seguía con vida, el infeliz desgraciado. Él lo habría matado de no ser por el impulsivo acto de valentía del mediano.

Giró para quedar boca arriba y golpeó el suelo con frustración, soltando un gruñido. Escuchó un gemido de alerta y los pies ligeros del hobbit teniéndolo en pie, acercándolo a él. Thorin cerró los ojos y dio una amplia bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarse. Podría haberse levantado e iniciado un alboroto. Tenía tantas ganas de golpear algo, a alguien, lo que fuera. Cerró la mano en un puño y se la llevó al pecho. Pensó en su padre y en su abuelo. Don nadie le habían dicho, ¿qué pensarían ellos? Él, el que debería ser el más poderoso señor entre los enanos, un sin hogar, basureado por un trasgo maloliente, herido por el ser que le había quitado dos de su razones para vivir y pudo haberle quitado dos más esa misma tarde, sus sobrinos, sus pequeños; echado en el suelo y sumido en su rabia sin poder desatarla. ¿Qué dirían?

Los pasos suaves del saqueador no pudo oír sino hasta que estuvo a un metro de distancia— ¿Thorin? —Le pareció sentir un deje de preocupación en la voz del rubio— ¿Puedo sentarme?

—La roca no es mía —gruñó sin molestarse en disimular su mal humor—, puedes sentarte donde te plazca.

—Oh, sí, sí… —el hobbit se dejó caer junto al rey, cruzó las rodillas y se llevó ambas manos hacia la frente para peinar su cabello hacia atrás, señal de nerviosismo—. No quise molestarte, discúlpame.

Thorin abrió los ojos y pudo ver, gracias a las brasas que algo iluminaban todavía, el rostro de Bilbo. Se mordía el labio inferior y se rascaba la nuca con la mano derecha, buscando tal vez, algo que decirle.

—Tú no me molestas, mediano —dijo mientras se incorporaba, mirándolo—; quiero decir, después de lo que hiciste, no podrías molestarme. No por un tiempo —Bolsón rio. Los labios del enano se curvaron en una sonrisa oculta por la mata de pelo que le caía sobre los hombros. Era como escuchar un repiqueteo de campanas, suave, dulce. Acababa de descubrir lo mucho que le gustaba oír su risa y olvidó al trasgo por un momento.

—Bueno, eso es nuevo. Usualmente soy yo quien te perturba, pero viendo que ese no es el caso y tomándome atribuciones que no me corresponden, preguntaré: ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?

—Nada importante, hobbit —respondió con prisa.

Bilbo chasqueó la lengua —Todos duermen, puedes llamarme Bilbo. Supongo, si no te es incómodo.

El enano se sonrió. Bolsón estaba ahí, intentando socializar con él. Preocupándose por él, queriendo acercarse. Sólo a su hermana le había confesado alguna que otra cosa una o dos veces, entonces ¿por qué hacerlo con el hobbit? Thorin no podía asegurar que no le diría nada a nadie, tampoco podía saber si lo entendería. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras tomaba de un bolsillo una cinta negra, con la que amarró su cabello en una coleta a mitad de la nuca; podía sentir el viento frío acariciar su cuello y decidió que por esa noche se daría el lujo de que alguien lo viera, por primera vez en muchos años, al descubierto.

—Muy bien, Bilbo —susurró a la nada—. Voy a depositar mi confianza en ti. Si me traicionas lo lamentarás.

Bilbo asintió expectante, algo nervioso por la amenaza pero acostumbrado ya al dramatismo y poco tacto de los enanos— Dime.

—Me siento inferior —confesó sin mirar a su compañero. Pudo oír un gemido de desconcierto escapar de los labios del saqueador. Sabía que no se esperaría aquello precisamente de él, Thorin, hijo de Thrain, hijo a su vez de Thror. Rey Bajo la Montaña—. ¿Qué opinas respecto a ello?

—Es difícil decirte… me cuesta creer que te sientas así. Tal vez si tú, bueno, si me contaras por qué —aventuró el pequeño tironeando sus rizos—, podría darte algún consejo. Sé lo que se siente creer que eres inferior, pero a veces resulta que sólo se es distinto a los demás. En mi caso, nunca encajé, de pequeño, era diferente a otros niños y eso me acarreaba problemas con el resto de la ciudad y con mi padre. Los pequeños creían que era increíble que un hobbit se fuera a buscar elfos al bosque, conversara con montaraces o quisiera tener una gran aventura de mayor; los más grandes eran otra historia. —Bilbo sonrió tristemente ante el recuerdo de su infancia y Thorin, tuvo la necesidad de decirle que no era así. Se contuvo— ¡Pero bueno! Suelo irme por las ramas y comenzar a hablar de mí, avísame si vuelvo a hacerlo, ahora… —el mediano se giró para mirar a la cara a su líder— Dime, qué ocurrió en la cueva de los trasgos.

—¿Tú cómo sabes que ocurrió algo en la cueva?

—Tus sobrinos, Fili y Kili

—Debí saberlo —Thorin miró a su acompañante. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, una muy linda y brillante a la luz de la luna—, entonces, he de suponer que ya te contaron lo que…

—Lo que dijo el rey trasgo, sí.

Bilbo acortó la distancia entre ellos, poniéndose de rodillas frente a su rey. Se tomó el atrevimiento de mirarlo a los ojos y tomar sus mejillas— Yo no creo que seas un don nadie —dijo, con aire de convicción pura y un cariño inconmensurable desbordándose por sus ojos. Thorin enrojeció súbitamente, con una idea en la cabeza. Levantó una mano para tocar la mejilla derecha del hobbit, movió su pulgar cuidadosamente sobre la piel entonces, provocando un estremecimiento en su salvador, bajó la extremidad hasta el cuello, donde esparció caricias desde la base de éste hasta la mandíbula. Tiró de Bilbo para tenerlo más cerca— Thorin…

No quería que hablara, mataría el momento, si lo rechazaba, sería luego pero, ahora, en ese preciso segundo, se dispuso a disfrutar de otro acto impulsivo. Se estiró hacia él, poniendo la mano libre en la cintura del castaño, aprisionándolo. Para su sorpresa, Bilbo le echó los brazos al cuello y se lanzó sobre él, dándole oportunidad a Thorin de poner ambas manos posesivamente en el cuerpo del hobbit. El beso fue tierno, lento pero decidido de parte de Bilbo; dubitativo y entrecortado viniendo del rey. Al fin, el enano acabó acostumbrándose a la sensación y se sintió seguro, dejando de lado un posible rechazo. Sólo existiendo él y su mediano. Su mediano, pensó y sonrió en medio del beso.

Bilbo movió los labios un poco más, con los ojos cerrados, entonces le cortó el beso, avergonzado— Yo… Thorin, no quise…

—Sí, sí quisiste y yo también quiero más —le dijo con la voz ronca, atrayéndolo una vez más para capturar aquellos labios rosados de algodón. El hobbit se movió hacia adelante una vez que pareció hacerse a la idea de que Thorin no lo dejaría ir, abrazándose a él. Se apretó contra su pecho, soltando la cinta negra, haciendo que el cabello negro entrecano callera sobre la espalda, se puso a jugar con las hebras, haciendo trencitas. Le masajeó cariñosamente la nuca y la base del cuello.

Con suavidad, el rey apartó a su hobbit para mirarlo a la luz de la noche. Los ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad. El menor se mordió el labio inferior.

—Tú no eres un don nadie, Thorin —le dijo Bilbo, poniendo una mano en su mejilla tiernamente—, eres mi todo —confesó logrando sacarle una sonrisa—. Mi líder —el mediano besó su nariz—, mi rey —otro beso, en la mejilla derecha, donde no estaba la mano—, mi vida… —terminó, atacando lentamente los labios ásperos. El enano respondió al contacto cerrando los ojos. Suspiró.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Desde que vi que podía perderte y no había hecho nada por agradarte —Bilbo parpadeó mirando fijamente a los ojos azules, respiró profundamente—. Te prometo que sentí tanto miedo…

—Tonto, te pudiste haber matado.

—¡Ah! ¿Dices que debí haber dejado que ese trasgo te cortara la cabeza? Thorin —dijo su nombre en un suspiro—, no me estás entendiendo. Sin ti… sin ti yo no sabría-

—Basta ya, Bilbo —interrumpió al ver que una lágrima solitaria bajaba por las mejillas sonrosadas. Con el pulgar la limpió y dejó un beso—, no quiero que llores. No ahora —con cuidado, lo atrajo permitiendo que el hobbit descansara la frente en su hombro. Acarició la espalda del más pequeño con una mano y con la otra revolvió los cabellos claros. Ocultó su rostro en la suave mata de pelo, aspirando el aún presente aroma a miel—. No pienses en eso. Duerme, mañana tendremos que caminar bastante.

Bilbo besó de nueva cuenta a su rey antes de acomodarse en su pecho. Thorin cogió la manta de lana que estuvo usando para ahora tapar tanto al hobbit como a sí mismo.

Las palabras dichas por el rey trasgo ya no le importaron. Sintió un calor nuevo en el corazón, relajó los músculos y cerró los ojos, dejando que la calidez de su mediano lo invadiera y le convidara la seguridad de que aunque para algunos no era nada más que un herrero o un rey sin trono, para Bilbo lo era todo. Su líder. Su rey. Su vida.

E igualmente, Bilbo comenzaba a ser su mundo.


End file.
